Taught You How to Love
by BluEyz91
Summary: A three-shot about Harry teaching Severus how to love and the results. Heartache? Marriage? When it comes to these two no one ever knows.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm still in high school so I own nothing but books I wish I was talented enough to write and all the poems I have written including the one listed in this story.

_Poem_

"Speech"

**Flashback**

This is just a short one-shot I'm putting up before I start working on Behind My Smile. I may be tempted to make it a two-shot if I get good reviews and requests. Enjoy.

________________________________________________________________________

_Taught you how to love_

Harry Potter was sitting on a window remembering the first time he told Severus Snape he loved him. The two had become close friends during the training for war and even now three years later they remained friends. Severus was talking about one thing or another and all Harry could think about was kissing those smirking lips and making him his.

"**Albus wears the most horrid robes, I think I've become blinder every day just looking at him," said Severus, smirking to hide his smile and affection for the barmy old man. He looked over to Harry who had obviously not heard a word he said. **

"**What has you dazing about and staring as if you have no manners?"**

"**I love you," Harry blurts out while looking around and blushing. **

Of course Severus didn't believe me at first, it took me a rather long time to prove to him that I loved him and that he was deserving of it. After that we were off. I showed him how to love and to open his heart up, we were the happiest couple.

_Showed you how to smile_

Severus never smiled, wouldn't allow himself to. I helped him, showed him it is okay to smile and laugh. It took him a while to learn; he feared being hurt so he kept everything that made him happy inside so no one could take it away. Eventually Severus was there, laughing at my blunders and smiling at those he cared for. Those were my favorite times, watching him smile.

_But you gave it to another_

_Twinkling eyes included_

After a while I noticed that his smiles didn't quite reach his eyes when around me anymore. He laughed less and was gone longer. I was worried and didn't know what to do so I followed him one night. Imagine my surprise when I saw them together, arms linked together and laughing, he had a twinkle that I hadn't seen in a while in his eyes while he stared at someone that was most definitely not me. Remus Lupin with Severus Snape, who would've thought?

_I was always there for you_

Through thick and thin I stood by him, always there when he needed a hand.

_A shoulder to lean on_

Sometimes we would just sit. Severus would rest his head on my shoulder and relax and all our problems would melt away. It was just the two of us and we were happy.

_And a pillow to catch your tears_

When we both discussed our childhoods Severus cried, for the loss of his childhood as well as mine. I just held onto him and told him it was okay to cry and wiped away all his tears.

_Woke up at night just to soothe your fears_

"**Harry!" Severus shouted in the midst of another nightmare. "Please no, don't be dead, no, I need you!"**

"**Shush it's alright, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere, it was all just a bad dream," says Harry, trying to soothe Severus. "Everything is alright, I'm right here and I'll never leave you."**

_I love you_

_And I know you must've loved me_

I could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice. The first time he told me he loved me I knew it was true.

_But after seeing you with him_

_I don't think our love was meant to be_

All I can picture now is them laughing together and talking as if they've known each other forever. There was a definite bounce in his step when he came home that night. I just smiled and acted like it didn't pain me to see it.

_So I guess this is goodbye_

_My heart can't take the sorrow_

I'm packing my bags because I don't want the light to leave his eyes tomorrow. I love him so much and I just want him happy. Even though my heart is shattering I'll deal with it knowing he'll keep on smiling even if I'm not the one causing him his joy.

_Maybe one day we can meet again_

_And reminiscence about everything that made us laugh_

Maybe one day, not too soon, we can hang out again over a couple of beers. We can talk about the past, the silly things that made us laugh. He would talk about my famous mishaps while in school and I would laugh and talk about a scary greasy bat that was always there to protect me.

_Taught you how to love_

_Showed you how to smile_

_Wiped away your tears_

_Helped chase away your fears_

Maybe it wasn't enough, or just a bit too much. I guess I'll never know because I'm leaving. Leaving while Severus is away, I don't think I'd be able to do it to his face. I'll write a goodbye letter and leave it on the desk. No one will notice until I'm long gone.

Dear Severus,

I love you, I truly do, so I must walk away from this and let you have your happiness. I saw you with Remus and it tore me up inside, you smiled at him like you haven't smiled at me in a while. I won't stay in a relationship with you if it is making you unhappy. You are my everything but if Remus is now the one that makes your eyes twinkle and your toes curl I shall never be angry. Promise me you'll think of me once in a while, I know you'll never leave my mind. 

Yours always and forever,

Harry

_Taught you how to love_

_Showed you how to smile_

"Goodbye Severus"

________________________________________________________________________

Please R&R! This is my first fanfic ever and I'd appreciate some insight on my writing. I might write another chapter about what was going on with Severus and his reaction to Harry's letter if I get enough requests but until then I leave everything up to your imagination. I currently have no beta so all mistakes are my own.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay, I know I had promised to have this up in a week but I got a little tied up with the family and searching for schools. I also got addicted to green spot on MySpace, anyone play it? It's very addicting. Here is the 2nd chapter; the story will have one more I just wanted to post something for such a long wait for a story that was half bad anyway. =) Enjoy.

_Poem_

"Speech"

**Flashback**

________________________________________________________________________

_I was so cold on the outside_

_Wouldn't let anyone see me break_

When asked to describe Severus Snape in one word most people would reply with cold or heartless. Severus Snape did not laugh or smile, never cried and most definitely did not do love would be what everyone would say. At least until one Mr. Harry James Potter came by.

_Kept everything inside_

_Only let you see the fake_

Severus never admitted that he enjoyed Harry's company; in fact he looked down at the young man with disdain. There was no way that someone like Harry Potter could ever find a man like Severus Snape interesting. No one would willingly spend time with him is what his traitorous mind kept saying. Nevertheless he accepted the friendship; why not enjoy something while you can? He never admitted it to anyone, least of all himself that he didn't want it to end.

_Masks upon masks_

_Is all that I wore_

Death Eater, Spy, Greasy Bat of the Dungeons. He hid behind each of those labels never letting any emotion besides hate and anger out. Even with Albus his mentor and friend he was indifferent.

_Had a heart of stone_

_With a frozen frown_

Face impassive as people in front of him were tortured and killed while ignoring their pleas of help. A permanent scowl etched on his face.

_But you're soft spoken words_

_And casual touches_

_Was all it took_

_For you to melt me down_

It started slowly. At first it was just stilted conversations and pointless arguments during training but that later turned to a smile here and a little touch there. The friendship blossomed. Severus and Harry were each telling the other what they could never say aloud before. Walls around the heart tore down.

_You taught me how to love_

_And showed me how to smile_

_Baby I was sprung_

_And I didn't care who saw_

When Severus fell in love he fell hard. There was a definite twinkle in his eye and a glow on his face since he and Harry became an item. The two held hands out in public and weren't afraid to show their affection though it should be noted that neither were exhibitionists in anyway.

_Did our love fade_

_Did we change_

_Or will I show you that I'll never turn away_

_And make today that special day_

Severus knew he had been distant for a while now, how could he not be with such a big secret on his mind?

"Hello Remus! Is it ready, what do you think he will say?" asks a nervous Severus.

"Relax Severus, Harry loves you, he'll understand. Now get to moving before it gets late!" replied Remus Lupin.

_Don't know what's going through your mind_

_But baby I'm running out of time_

_Got to let you know_

_Need to let it show_

No further words needed Severus apparated home. Calling out to Harry he finds all rooms empty of his presence.

_Was I too late_

_Is it all a mistake_

_Or is this exactly what I wanted_

_What I wished for_

Looking and finding no clue as to where Harry Potter has disappeared to Severus sits at his desk with a sigh. Something glares at him from the corner of his eye and he notices it's a folded parchment. Curious, he opens it up and finds it is a letter written by the one he has in fact been searching for.

_You melted me down_

The letter drops from Severus' hands falling to the ground. Severus just sat in his chair staring blankly ahead. After a while he moved, his hand went into a pocket and pulled out a box along with two tickets.

_Don't know what's going through your mind_

Please R&R! The last chapter will definitely be up soon. I also have two one-shots that are almost done and should be up soon too so be on the look out for it. I still have no beta so please excuse any poor grammar.


End file.
